Random Pony Smut
by Astral Blitzen
Summary: Various pieces of smut I am working on.


Leaning over the counter, Astral inched towards the checkout employee, craving that sweet, sweet tongue-ing she had long yearned for. "What? I don't even fucking know you!" "Let me taste ya'," the licentious and twitchy mare murmured. She grabbed a fistful (hoof-full?) of the employee's white uniform and smirked. The to-be-victim of this not very romantic affair struggled to break free; even if that meant she had to rip her own top off. She cursed and shouted phrases of refusal. However, Astral loved it when they struggled. Each act of resistance only caused the crazed mare to become more horny and wanting... wet. She tugged harder and harder until 'rip', the fasteners on the mare's uniform were torn from the fabric. Being made of light plastic, the buttons only made light tapping noises as they hit the linoleum floor and counter. She was exposed from waist to chest; well, almost exposed. Astral hungrily eyed the plump, 'd-cup' breasts of the flustered pony. They were nestled in a black, lacy bra, the only thing that stood between Astral and her prize. Fuck, when the attacker will have had ripped the bra from her she would jump over the counter and pounce her prey. She knew what she wanted to do first. Astral had her kinks, but she prefered experimenting, trying new things no matter how degenerate they were. Milk... she wanted to suckle on the teats. "I'll let ya' go under one condition." "What? I'll do anything, please," she pleaded. "Can you lactate, bitch?" Astral felt strange asking such a question, but she shrugged it off. If the other mare was going to go through with this, then Astral had to be dominant; agressive and forward.

"Could ya' come into my 'Nuttin' Shed'?" asked a very cheeky Astral.

"Uh, no." -- hastily declined Astral's offer. However, he was quite curious of what the 'Nuttin Shed' was. From the outside it looked sketchier than a prostitute with a bulge. Rust was running down either side of the 'ribbed', metal roofing in streaks. The walls were poorly stacked logs which were termite bitten, rotting, and blotted with patches of moss and mold.

"Please? The shed is full of wonder, fun, rape, and fun," Astral exclaimed as she twirled around like a giddy filly.

"Hey, you, dog," Astral shouted ear-splitting-ly loud. She was quite frankly sick of equines and was elated to see someone of a different species; a species of which she had made particularly intimate relationships with. The knotty, red cocks; the knottings, the exchange of drool whether it be by frenching or the hanging of a tongue over the other's parted mouth; letting the saliva drip off as if it were honey on a comb. Fuck. Had Astral been wearing any other color of ass-hugging panties, then her immense arousal would be much more obvious.

This piece is 'meh' and also an rp post.

Astral was located at the front of the cafè. Standing toe to toe with the waitress, she had 'I am going to murder you here and now' plastered all over her face. "No more seats my ass, you bitch," Astral screeched, earning a moment of silence and stares from the customers. The waitress became flustered and embarrassed. "Ma'am, I swear...". Her hushed retort was interrupted by something, warm, wet, and squishy. Astral was tongue on tongue with her. She was caught off guard. Astral pulled away from the kiss. A thick string of drool was bridged between their half-parted maws. "I's gotta make you shutup somehow," Astral said cooly while taking their saliva and smearing it on the face of the 'shell-shocked' employee. Thankfully most stopped paying attention to 'slut-horse' and an angry, flabbergasted waitress; almost everyone that is.

"Ugh! Fuck these," an irate and aroused Astral muttered, "there's a reason I only wear black panties to this damn job." Astral's pussy was throbbing, her juices made a very visible dark spot on the red undergarment. The wetness caused the cloth to become transparent in that spot, which in turn made the puffy, tight lips of her mare-hood quite visible.

Being a stripper, Astral was constantly aroused. She loved showing herself off to a crowd of horndogs. Something about it caused her to feel so damn naughty. And naughty she was. The lapdances though were even better. Rubbing and bumping and grinding against complete strangers, regardless of their cleanliness, mental health, looks, and physique. If she would, she'd let every last one of her patrons fuck her brains out right then and there, but her boss said to keep the more risquè acts (relatively speaking) in the bathroom stalls.

Deep in thought, Astral mumbled to herself, "now Red Riding Hood could have known it was actually a wolf and was only playing along... because she likes that sort of thing and whatnot. Licentous girl." -- disgusted, glanced at her. "What the actual fuck?" Astral was caught off guard from the comment and swiftly turned her attention to --. "Ain't nothin' wrong with-." She was promptly interrupted by a hoof being forcefully shoved into her mouth. "Mmph," Astral interjected.


End file.
